Why Me?
by Katrinas.Geek
Summary: When an encounter in the woods leaves Eugene lost as a newborn vampire, who other than Carlisle comes to save him? Forced to leave behind his life in Corona, Eugene learns to adapt to his new life with the Cullens and learns many knew secrets about himself and his past along the way. After everything he's been through these past few years, Eugene can't help but wonder: Why me?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a story that I thought up a while ago and I figured why not write about Vampire!Eugene? Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Twilight in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Betrayal

I laugh as Max and I ride through the forest. I don't care much for hunting. Catching the game isn't important to me. But the feeling of the chase and the wind in my hair is exhilarating. That is the only reason I agreed to be here. Well, that and trying to appease my future father-in-law.

He threw together this "party" in celebration of my recent engagement to Rapunzel. I think it's his own personal way of saying, 'Hey! In case you're thinking of hurting my daughter, look at what I can do with a crossbow!' I'm not too worried. Death couldn't separate the two of us. Trust me, it's tried.

"Eugene!"

Max came to a halt. I look behind me and realize I am way ahead of everyone else. I waited for the rest of the party to catch up. "Sorry everyone."

The King laughed. "A little enthusiasm is nothing to be sorry about, my boy."

I blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, did you happen to see where our target went?"

I shook my head. "No, sir."

The King grinned, "Oh, enough with the formalities, we're practically family."

"With all due respect, sir, I shall continue the formalities. It's a sign of respect that you deserve." It's true. I didn't have a family to teach me all the manners that I should know, that's obvious. But the ladies at the orphanages always made sure we were polite, but only to the people who deserved it. I don't mean if some kid calls you a jerk on the schoolyard, you can punch him (as attempting as that sounds). More like that if someone is attacking you, you have the right to defend yourself. I always thought it was kind of sad that that was one of the first things they taught you at the orphanage.

The King blinked. He leaned over to the Captain of the Guard, who was accompanying the party for protection, "I like this kid."

"He's a real charmer, isn't he?" The Captain sneered.

Unaware of the guard's sarcasm, the King nodded. "Now, about that fox…"

The Captain cleared his throat. "Your highness, if I may, I believe it would be more efficient if we split up. We can cover more ground that way."

The King snapped his fingers. "Excellent idea!" He points to the guard's second in command. "Jackson! You're with me. Eugene, you will go with the Captain."

He has got to be joking. "Sir? Wouldn't it be wiser to have the Captain at your side? Surely you need more protection that I do."

The King waved his hand. "Nonsense! I am far more experienced in the sport of hunting. I will be fine. Captain?"

"Sounds perfect." He forced a smile.

Under the King's expectant stare, I returned one equally as forced. "Lead that way."

* * *

This is torture. Neither one of us had spoken since we separated from the others. You could cut the tension with a knife. Even Max seems a little skittish. Every now and then, the Captain signals for me to stop. He waits a minute, then continues on. I don't know how long we had been out there, but the sun was starting to set behind the trees. It made the forest seem gloomier. The Captain stopped again, but this time he breaks the silence, "We go on foot from here."

"Excuse me?"

The Captain got down from his horse. "You heard me." He pointed to an area of dense brush. "The horses can't go through there, but a fox can. And so can we."

I jump down off of Max's back. He whinnied in disapproval. I patted his neck. "I'll be okay. I have a crossbow, I can defend myself if need be."

Despite my confident words, I still feel weary as I follow the Captain into the brush.

We walk and walk and walk. I don't recognize my surroundings anymore. The sin has set and the moon has rose, causing eerie shadows to be cast over the ground. I was just about to suggest we turn back when he stopped. We are in an area of trees that was less dense than before, but still thick. If I squinted, I could see a hint of the stars twinkling through the leaves.

"Who are you?" the Captain spoke.

I'm confused. "I'm Eugene. You've known me for years. I-"

"Exactly!" He shouted. "You're nothing! I spent ages searching for you and the King decides to let you run free!"

"I-"

"You rescue some stupid maiden in a tower and everyone treats you like a god!"

I don't understand what's going on, but I'm not about to let anyone insult my love. "Rapunzel is not-"

He hit me and I fall to the ground, my crossbow skidding a few feet away. I felt his abnormally sharp nails rake across my cheek. I touch my face and my hand comes back red. Ignoring the burning, I spin around, too shocked to get up. I was about to tell him off when I saw him bringing his fingers up to his mouth. He closed his eyes as if savoring the taste of my blood. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Why is it you get the throne? Why do you get all the glory?" He kicked me in the stomach with each sentence. I fell a rib crack and cry out in pain. The Captain knelt next to me. "Sure, you died. Big deal, I did too. But do you know what's not fair?" He pulled me up by the collar of my shirt. "You got to live again."

Before I have time to process anything he said, he lunges. I fell a sharp pain in my neck. I am not ashamed to say that I cried. I can literally feel my blood gravitating to that one vein in my neck. I squirm and try to cry out, but he clamped a hand on my mouth. I started to get light headed and was about ready to give up when I heard shouting in the distance.

"Eugene? Captain?"

"I think they went this way!"

The Captain detached his mouth and cursed. He tossed me to the ground. That was when the burning set in. Warm at first, but gaining temperature at every second. I try to scream again. The Captain glanced down and realization appeared in his eyes. "Oh! Why didn't I think of this before? Why kill you when I can make you like me? You will lose everything! You're life will be ruined!"

Tears are flowing freely now as the Captain leans forward and covers my mouth with his hand as I start to cry out. "Here's what's going to happen. I am going to lift my hand. If you scream or alert anyone of your presence, I will kill your precious Rapunzel. Understand?"

He didn't wait for an answer, which was good because I don't have the ability to speak at the moment. It felt like fire was running through my veins. If I opened my mouth I would have gotten Rapunzel killed. I can't allow that.

The Captain stood up and grinned sadistically. "I'm now going to lead that blasted search party away from this area so you won't be disturbed." He picked up his crossbow and started back the way we came. "Have fun dying!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know it's been forever, but I'm finally updating this! Let me know what you think! And I'm sorry for any typos in advance. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Transformation

I am in agony. I've never felt anything as painful as this. Being stabbed by Gothel didn't even compare to what was happening to me right now. I don't know how long I've been here. I can't focus on anything. All I'm aware of is the fire in my veins and the fact that I can't scream. I want to, believe me, I want to, but I clamp my mouth shut. I have to protect my love. No matter how bad my pain is, she is more important. I think I lost consciousness. I'm not exactly sure. Everything is a blur.

Eventually the burning sensation started to fade. It's small, miniscule even, but I can feel it. I can move my finger at least. I have been stuck to this spot for who knows how long. Slowly I found more limbs to be unfrozen. The pain is nearly gone now, but something else is replacing it. A different kind of pain. Less raw and intense as the last, but just as prominent. Except now it's in my throat only. I ignore it in favor of testing if I could stand.

I stood, blinked, and everything hits me at once. All senses of mine are magnified. I can hear, see, and smell everything. This is so weird! The sound of running water catches my attention. Maybe it can soothe the burning in my throat!

I run in the direction of the water. I had been running maybe two seconds before I arrived. I skid to a stop and look down at my legs in wonder. What else I am capable of?

Before I can test it, the burning in my throat became more intense. I grasped my neck in surprise and dove towards the water. I drink and drink and drink but it doesn't seem to be helping. I growled in frustration. Wait. Did I just growl?

"Sir, are you okay?"

My head snaps up at the voice. I was about to tell him that I was fine when his scent hit me and suddenly I was not fine. I have a horrifying suspicion I know what it is, even though I try to tell myself otherwise. It smells heavenly. Against my will, a newfound animalistic instinct took over.

I slowly turned to face the man. "Actually, I could use some help. I accidentally dropped some coins in the river. Can you help me find them?" I heard myself say.

The man nodded and knelt down next to me, unaware of my struggle. A part of me knows that what I'm about to do is wrong, but that part is easily overpowered by every other part of me. There is no way I can differentiate between right and wrong when I can hear the blood rushing through his veins so close to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-"

I lunge. My body knew what to do even though my mind doesn't. I easily pin the poor man to the ground. My mouth filled with… saliva? Venom? I don't dwell on the fact. Once my teeth broke his skin, nothing else mattered. The man's blood was sweet and salty and warm in the most amazing combination. I moan in relief as it sooths the burning in my throat.

I become aware of the man still struggling against me. Even though I can hold him easily, it's becoming annoying. I snap his neck and continue drinking. It wasn't until the blood stopped flowing into my mouth that I realized what I had done.

Horrified, I yank my teeth (fangs?) out of the man's neck, leaving a good-sized gash. I fell backwards into the water. I brig my hand up to my mouth and flinch when I feel the rapidly drying blood. I quickly scrub my hands and face in the river, trying not only to rid myself of the blood, but the shame as well. I watched the blood flow down the river and felt the needs to get out of the water. I scramble onto the bank and backed into a tree. I slide down to the ground and cradle my head in my hands.

 _I just killed a man. A poor, innocent stranger who just wanted to help. He probably had a family. A mother, father, children, a wife… Rapunzel!_

I started crying then. My dear Rapunzel, what would she think of me? She'd be disgusted. I've disappointed her. I can never go back. I hugged my knees to my chest as I sob. _I can never go back._

I don't know how long I sat here. At one point I lift my head and see the man's lifeless eyes staring back at me. I flinch and curl myself inward, trying to make myself as small as possible. I can't focus on anything. Not with those accusing eyes staring at me. I'm trapped. I'm overcome with guilt and hatred for myself. What kind of person does this?

 _Not a person,_ I realize. _A monster._

"Hello"

I jump back, cracking the tree I am sitting against. I crawl a few feet away in horror. I look up at the person who had spoke. He has blond hair and the palest skin I have ever seen. The man takes a step forward and I crawl back. He stops and holds up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"My name is Carlisle." He gives a small smile. "Can I ask yours?"

I can't bring myself to answer him. I can't answer honestly. I don't know who I am anymore.

Keeping his hands up, Carlisle took a small step forward. When I don't move, he kneels down in front of me. "What happened here?"

"I… I…" I started crying again. I am too ashamed to speak.

Without a word, Carlisle moves over next to me and allows me to cry on his shoulder. I don't even know him, but his presence is comforting. I guess after everything that happened, having another person here is a relief.

Eventually my crying slows. I lift my head. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Carlisle stared at the wet spot my tears had left of his shoulder. "How did you do that?"

I knit my brows together. "Do what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Can you tell me your name now?"

"Oh, yeah." I blinked. "My name is Eugene."

Carlisle smiled gently. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I shakily retold my story, starting with the hunting trip all the way up until now. Carlisle is a patient listener. He doesn't interrupt and waits for me to finish before speaking.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," was the first thing Carlisle said. "I know what it's like to wake up alone and it's very confusing and terrifying. Are you aware of exactly what's happened to you?"

I nod. "I don't want to believe it. I thought v-vampires were just legends they told us to behave in the orphanage. I think I'm still in shock."

"None of that surprises me. I know it will be difficult, but you will adjust to your new life eventually." Carlisle paused. "Are you really the Prince?"

"I barely was," I replied. "I was engaged to the princess."

"Was?"

I scoffed. Is this guy serious? "I can't exactly get married now, can I? I can't go back. I'm not worthy of being the Prince."

Carlisle remained silent for a few moments. He seemed to be pondering something. "Why don't you come live with us?"

"Who's us?"

"My family and I," Carlisle explained. "We live in a house not far from here. We have plenty of room."

"W-why would you want me? Especially after what I did to…to…" A new wave of guilt washed over me. "I don't even know his name!"

Carlisle's gaze is full of sympathy. "I know you're probably disgusted with yourself."

That's an understatement.

"But I forgive you."

I was taken aback. "Why?"

Carlisle smiles sadly. "Eugene, I have done some awful, unintentional things as well. Who am I to say I am any better than you?"

I still didn't understand. "But I killed him! I couldn't control myself and I murdered that poor man! Who says I won't do it again?"

"Which is why you should come with me." Carlisle persisted. "We can teach you to control yourself so this doesn't happen again."

I consider his offer. I can stay here and not have to face the shame and hatred I was sure his family would put mw through, but put others at risk. Or, I could go with them and learn how to accept that this is who I am now and how to stay in control. And maybe, just maybe, I could find some forgiveness as well.

I look Carlisle in the eye. "Are you positive that this will work?"

The man smiled. "It hasn't failed yet."

With my mind made up, I nod once. Carlisle smiled even wider and helped me to my feet. When he started to run, I followed without hesitation. After all, what else did I have to lose?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! So I'll be honest, I had completely given up on this story. It wasn't like I didn't have more story to tell, I just wasn't that into Tangled anymore. However, after a year or so, I realized that it wasn't fair to everyone who had been gracious enough to follow my story for me to just stop writing. So here I am, ready with new chapters and back to finish this one out. I'm so sorry for the wait and thank you for being so patient! Reviews would be much appreciated. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family

Running fascinates me. Everything I see is so clear, yet I know that to anyone else I was a blur. It is like riding Max, only a million times faster. Rapunzel would love this. I can't wait to tell her-

I stop. Carlisle stops as well. It takes me a moment to realize that we have arrived. "Are you ok, Eugene?"

I nod and bite my lip, wincing at the sharpness of my teeth. Carlisle chuckles and pats my shoulder. As we approach the house, I take advantage of my new senses. The building is large. Not as much as the castle, but still a lot bigger than most of the houses in the village. It seems to be made of a combination of glass, stone, and wood. Giant windows make up most of the walls. In town, this architecture would be completely unacceptable. But since the house is secluded in the woods. I guess Carlisle and his family don't have to worry about prying eyes. I like that. It seems fitting, in a way.

As Carlisle opens the door, I realize not only have I been holding my breath, but also the fact that I don't really need it.

As soon as we stepped over the threshold, a woman with brown hair threw herself at Carlisle. He catches her easily, spun her around once, and put her back down.

"How was your hunt, sweetie?" The woman asked.

Carlisle's expression lit up at the sight of her. "It was fine, my dear. I have someone I would like for you to meet."

The woman examines me with her with her golden eyes. I stand there uncomfortably until her soft face breaks into a grin. She holds out her hand for me to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Esme, Carlisle's wife."

I take her hand and manage a smile. "Please, ma'am, the pleasure is mine. My name is Eugene."

Esme giggles. "Please, tell me how you came to meet my husband."

My smile wavers and I can tell that she noticed. Her eyes flickered to her husband who said, "Why don't we call everyone for a meeting?"

Another vampire was there in an instant. He had copper hair and the same golden eyes as the others. I jumped slightly.

"You called?" The boy asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward, you must stop doing that. How many times have I told you to stay out of people's minds? You're scaring our guest."

Edward frowns and looks at me. "Who are you?"

"The reason I'm calling this meeting." Carlisle answers for me. In a normal tone of voice he says, "Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, come downstairs please."

Four more vampires enter the room. They all look nothing alike, yet they do. Their hair colors and sizes differ greatly, but they all share a few key features, such as golden eyes and marble skin. The blonde and the muscular guy are holding hands and so are the short-haired girl and the boy with brown hair.

"What is it, Dad?" The muscular one asks.

Dad? Carlisle doesn't look that much older than them. How is that-? Oh, right. Vampires.

Edward chuckles beside me. Carlisle gives him a look and says, "Let us all go to the living room. Everything will be explained there."

I follow behind the group. The two couples seat themselves on the couch, Carlisle and Esme take a loveseat, and Edward claims an armchair. I sit in the other armchair across from Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle introduces me to everyone. The blonde, who I now know as Rosalie, is glaring at me with distrust. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are looking at me with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Alice is grinning. Esme is smiling at me but I can see the curiosity in her eyes. Carlisle's face remains neutral.

"Now can someone please tell us what's going on?" Emmett asked.

Everyone looks at me. I cringe and don't meet their gazes. I look at Carlisle and silently tell him that I can't speak. He gets the hint.

"While I was on my hunt, I came across Eugene here." Everyone is listening with rapt attention. "He was alone and obviously terrified. He explained to me that he was brutally attacked and left to turn by another vampire. He was unsure and starving, so when a passerby asked if he needed help… well you can imagine what happened next."

I keep my eyes fixed on the floor, but I can feel their looks of pity. Esme gets up to give me a hug, but Carlisle stops her. "There's more."

Esme sits back down. Carlisle continues, "Eugene is engaged to a royal."

Everyone gasps. Edward sits up. "That means-"

"Search parties," Jasper finishes.

Carlisle nods. "Exactly. We are going to have to be extra careful. We have to-"

"We don't have to do anything!" Rosalie shouts. "This is not our problem. We have no connections to this newborn, so why should we help?"

"She's got a point," I mumble, forgetting about vampire hearing. They all stare at me and I stammer to explain myself. "I-I mean, after what I did…" I trail off as they continue to stare at me.

Jasper spoke for the first time. "Eugene, we've all done horrible things. We have no right to condemn you for one mistake. Especially since you didn't know."

A tear slips from my eye. I barely notice the gasps of the Cullens around me.

"He's crying."

Before I can defend myself, Carlisle responds, "That's the other thing I wanted to talk about. He's not a normal newborn."

I frown. "Not normal?"

"You can cry," Carlisle responds.

"And you can't?"

"No," Rosalie stated. "Vampires lose the ability to cry when they turn."

I blink. "Okay, so what. I can cry, big deal."

Carlisle leans forward. "Well, that's not all," he looks me in the eye. "Your eyes. They're gold."

Now I'm really confused. "How is that odd, so are everyone's here."

Carlisle gives a small smile. "A newborn's eyes are always red. If that newborn continues to drink human blood, their eyes will continue to be red. The reason ours are gold is because we feed on animals instead."

My mind is racing. "But I haven't fed on any animals."

"Exactly," Carlisle says. "You are a newborn vampire who has only fed on human's since his transformation. Your eyes should be crimson. Yet they are as gold as ours."

"Why are mine different?" I ask.

"We don't know," Carlisle turns to the girl sitting next to Jasper. "Alice, can you see?"

Alice shakes her head. "No. I've tried, but I can't. I can't see anything when it comes to him."

All the Cullens looked at me again, which I must say is quite unnerving. I squirm in my seat.

"Does he have any gifts?" Edward asks.

"Gifts?" I hope it isn't customary to bring presents to your vampire host family, because I'm out of luck.

"Powers." Carlisle explains. "Some vampires have them once they turn. None have manifested for you yet, but it could take a few weeks to form."

I look around at the Cullens. Do they all have powers?

"Not all of us." Edward says. Noticing my confusion, he laughs. "I can read minds."

"That was kind of creepy," I say.

"Says the vampire boy," Rosalie snaps.

"Says the vampire girl," I snap back. Childish comeback, I know, but there was no way I was going to let this chick push me around.

"Anyway," Edward interrupts. "Jasper and Alice have gifts as well. Jasper can manipulate emotions and Alice can see the future."

"That is so cool," I say, amazed. "Can I do something like that?"

"Possibly," Carlisle says. "Like I said, we don't know yet."

I nod and Alice asks another question, "What do you remember of your human life?"

"Um, all of it?" I respond to the odd question.

Everyone looked at each other again. "Okay, you guys have got to stop doing that. I get it, I'm weird. So the memory thing is another abnormality. That's just great."

"Please," Emmett says. "This family is full of abnormalities. You'll be fine."

I look up. "You mean-"

"Yes, you are a part of this family now." Esme smiles.

I am overcome with emotion. No one, except for Rapunzel, had ever cared for me this much. I grin. Rosalie huffs and storms out of the room.

"I'm sorry?" I say, confused on what I did.

"You have nothing to apologize for, dear." Esme reassures me. "Rosalie just doesn't do well when meeting new people."

"Plus, siblings fight, right?" Emmett grins.

I give a small smile. "I guess I wouldn't know. I'm an orphan. I've never had a proper family."

Everyone tried to mask the shocked looks on their faces, but I caught them. I don't let it bother me, I'm used to people's pity. Esme ran over and hugged me. "I promise you, that won't happen again."

The Cullens all murmured in agreement. Carlisle smiled. "Welcome to the family, Eugene."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm not going to promise any consistent updates, they will be random. Anyway, let me know what you think! Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Let's Be Friends

After a quick tour through the Cullen house, Esme showed me to my room. It was spacious, with not a lot of furniture. Not even a bed, which Esme explained was because we don't need to sleep. There was a couch, an armchair, a desk, a full-length mirror, and plenty of bookshelves. She must have sensed my desire to be alone, because after a quick hug, she left me alone to process my thoughts.

It wasn't until I was sat on the navy couch that I realized I've been wearing the same clothes from the hunting trip. I suddenly felt filthy and shift uncomfortably. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in?" I say quietly.

Jasper enters, holding a stack of clean clothes. I frowned, "How did you-?"

"Edward sent me," he explained.

"Ah," I say. "Eddie and his weird mind powers."

Jasper grinned, "No one has called him that in a long time," He hands me the clothes. "I think you and I are about the same size, so here. I'll come back to get your old ones after you change."

The clothes were simple. A pair of pants, a flowing shirt, and a vest. Nothing too extravagant. As I was buttoning the vest in the mirror, I realized that this was the first real opportunity to check out my appearance.

I had grown a bit taller and my posture was straighter. My hair had become more full and shiny. My skin was flawless, a shade paler than it had been. My jawline and cheekbones had become sharper. I had always been strong, but now it showed, as my muscles were slightly more obvious. What really stunned me was the color of my eyes. No longer were they brown, but golden. A deep, captivating gold that I couldn't stop studying.

"Shocking isn't it?" Jasper was back. "The change that your body goes through."

"Yeah," I tear my eyes away from the mirror. "Shocking." I gather my clothes and try to fold them as neatly as I can. It's pretty unsuccessful, as I was never the neat one. I start to remember a time where Rapunzel-

I hand my clothes over to Jasper and attempt a smile, "Thank you."

Jasper takes the pile, but continues to hold my gaze. "What's her name?"

"W-What?" I don't recall telling anyone about Rapunzel.

Jasper smiled lightly. "I can sense emotions, remember? You've obviously lost someone close to you recently. You're emitting grief and a strong amount of love. Also, Carlisle mentioned it earlier."

I stammer, trying to gather my thoughts. "Um…"

"Or his name. I won't judge."

"Her name is Rapunzel," I finally get out.

"The Rapunzel who was locked in a tower for 18 years?"

"That's the one," I said.

"But the princess is engaged to the man who rescued her. The thief, Flynn Rider," Jasper said. "But your name is Eugene, so…"

I stared at him, waiting for him to connect the dots. His eyes widened in realization. "So you-"

"Yep."

"And you-"

"Uh-huh."

"You've died twice now!"

"I'm well aware."

"What saved you the first time?"

"Tears."

"That… doesn't make any sense."

"I know, I was there," I sighed. "But neither does becoming a vampire I guess."

Jasper laughed slightly. "True," His voice turned serious. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Mine did," I said bitterly.

Jasper winced. He opened his mouth to say something there was a knock on his door. Without waiting for an answer it opened, revealing Rosalie. "Jasper, Alice is looking for you."

Jasper sighed and stood up. "I'm here if you want to talk more, Eugene. I'm happy to have you as my brother.

He left, leaving Rosalie and I alone. "I'm not."

"Excuse me?" I say.

"I'm not happy to have you as my brother."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to let her words get to me. "Gee, thanks. I'm sorry I don't meet your standards for an orphaned little sibling."

She rolled her eyes as well. "That's not what I meant." She sat down next to me. "I'm not happy you're my brother because I don't want anyone as my brother. I don't want anyone exposed to this life. And the fact that you're here now frustrates me because you deserve so much better. No one deserves this."

Rosalie glared at the floor as she spoke. I kept my eye on my hands. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you," She reassured. "I hate what you've become."

"Does it get any easier? Over time?" I winced at how my voice cracked.

The blonde shrugged. "Yes and no. I mean, the thirst gets easier. The nearly constant hunger you feel now goes away and you'll find it easier to control yourself around humans. But emotionally… that stays with you. You may become numb toward it, but that pain and grief never goes away."

I grimaced. That's not what I wanted to hear. I decided to focus on the first part of what she said. "When will I have to… feed?"

"Hunt."

"Obviously. When will I have to hunt again?"

Rosalie shrugged. "That depends. Newborns have to feed pretty often, due to their body still getting used to the change and the constant thirst they are under."

Something didn't make sense. "If I'm a newborn, then how come my throat doesn't hurt now?"

She bit her lip. "Human blood sates our thirst more than an animal. Since you, um, fed on that human, you should be fine for a few days. But once you get hungry again and we start you on animal blood, you are going to need to hunt almost daily."

"Ah."

Rosalie placed her hand on my shoulder. I met her sympathy filled gaze. "I know it's hard and awful and disgusting and you're horrified with yourself-"

"I though Edward was the one to read minds."

"…But you aren't alone. We are all here for you. You will be okay."

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Rosie."

"R-Rosie?"

I smirked. "If I've taken on the role of annoying brother, I'd better start now, huh?"

Rosalie matched my smile. "Okay… Flynn."

I groaned, "Oh, you went there."

She laughed gleefully. "I went there."

I was about to retaliate before an odd feeling settled over me. It was gone the moment it arrived, but I recognized it. A small flicker of hope.

* * *

After a few days of being confined to my room (with the occasional visits from Jasper and Rosalie), I began to notice a burning in my throat. I know it means and I try desperately to ignore it. However, as time goes on, it's becoming more and more persistent, to the point where it's nearly unbearable. I pace anxiously for a while before growling in frustration and going downstairs.

"Why can't she be here?"

"Edward, I told you, Eugene's not in control yet."

I paused behind the door. I recognized the voices of Carlisle and Edward.

"So?"

"He could kill her!"

I winced. Who were they talking about?

"Then let's get him on animal blood!"

"Edward, you know it's not that simple."

"But-"

I knock on the door. The voices stopped abruptly. "Come in."

I enter and try not to make it obvious that I was eavesdropping.

"Ah, Eugene!" Carlisle says. If I didn't already know, nothing on his face would have given away his previous topic of conversation. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, yeah." I try to find the right way to say this. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think I need… um… need to…"

Carlisle's voice as gentle, "Need to hunt?"

If I could still blush I would, "Yeah. My throat hurts and I feel feverish."

"Perfect!" Edward shouted, making me jump.

Carlisle gave him a look. I pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Feverish?" I opened my mouth to speak again, but I choked on the words as the burning in my throat flared up again.

Carlisle patted my back with concern. "Yeah, you definitely need to go. Jasper can take you and show you the ropes. Ja-"

"Already on it," Jasper materialized next to me. "I'm due for a hunt anyway. Ready?"

I grit my teeth at the pain. "Extremely."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Surprisingly, Jasper didn't sprint as soon as we got outside. He stayed by my side, leading me to the forest behind the house.

"I can tell you're nervous," Jasper breaks the silence. "You have no reason to be. We're secluded enough that there's no chance of a human finding us."

"While that's good news, that's not exactly what I was worried about." I cast my eyes to the ground. "How does a vampire hunt?"

Jasper grinned. "You'll know, trust me. Don't think about it too much. Let your instinct guide you and you'll be fine. Are you ready to run."

I nod and we take off. There's no way I am ever going to get used to running like this. It's thrilling. Every time I think I'm going to hit something, my body reacts on instinct. I stop to ask Jasper about this, but he's not there.

"Jasper?" I spin about, trying to locate him. "Hello?"

I hear a low growl behind me. I freeze and slowly turn around. I quickly scramble back. Standing before me was a large brown wolf. It glared at me, it's ears pulled back. I didn't know what I did to offend this animal, but I take a small step backwards anyway. It follows me, matching every step of the way. It hasn't stopped growling.

I keep backing up until I step into a river I didn't know was there. The shock of the water caused me to fall over. The wolf had stopped at the edge of the bank, never breaking his gaze or the growl.

"Eugene!" A pair of arms pulled me to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Jasper!" I gasp. "What is-"'

"Shhhh." Jasper was staring at the wolf. "He's off your land now. You have my deepest apologies and a promise that this won't happen again."

The wolf seemed to find this answer satisfying. He turned and ran off into the trees.

"Uh, what was that?"

"A werewolf."

I blinked, "A werewolf?"

"Technically they're shape-shifters." Jasper explains. "But it doesn't matter what you call them. They're all dogs."

I nod slowly. "What did you mean by 'your land'?"

"The land on the other side of this river is wolf territory. Vampires aren't allowed there. You were so fast, I lost sight of you. You were already on the other side before I caught up to you."

I wince. Great. "I'm sorry."

Jasper shook his head. "No, it's my fault for not warning you. At least you're alright Let's get back to hunting, yeah?"

"Yes," I say, a feeling of nervousness sweeps over me, but it was quickly chased away by an overwhelming sensation of calm. "Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem."

We start moving through the trees again, though at a much slower pace than before.

"So what sort of animals are we going to be hunting?"

Jasper shrugged. "Normally, whatever you find. The most common in this area are deer, mountain lions, and bears. For you, I would recommend trying to find a lion. A deer would be too easy because you're a newborn, but a bear would prove too much of a challenge because you're inexperienced. Sound good?"

I nodded. "I guess. I mean, I don't have a clue what I'm doing so I'm relying on any tips you can give me."

Japer laughed. "I promise, you'll be fine." He stopped suddenly. "Do you smell that?"

"What am I supposed to be smelling?"

"You'll know."

I roll my eyes and then close them. I can smell trees, rivers, moss, and- "What is _that_?"

Jasper grinned and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "That, my friend, is a mountain lion. You're lucky that we came across one so quickly." Noticing my dazed expression, his grin only grew. "Smells good, right? Carnivorous animal's blood tastes the closest to human, but it's still a littler bitter. But I doubt you care about that right now."

He was right. I barely understood what he was saying. I kept staring at the direction the scent is coming from, unsure of what to do next.

Jasper, his hand still on my shoulder, guided me behind a pile of large rocks. He crouched down, gesturing for me to do the same as he lion came into view.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do." Jasper begins to explain. "You're not going to do anything. Stop thinking. Rely on your instincts. You've got this."

I glare at him halfheartedly, too hungry to reply. I peek around the rocks. The lion is sitting in a small clearing, licking its paws. I sense rather than see Jasper back off a bit. Don't think. I can do that. I close my eyes and rely only on scent. I unconsciously growl in my throat, making my eyes fly open. The lion has stopped licking itself and is now looking to bolt at any second. I pounce before it has the chance.

I wrestle the lion to the ground. It's claws and teeth scrape at my skin. I ignore it and concentrate on getting the lion to stop struggling. We were a blur of fur and tattered clothes. I manage to get my hands around its neck. The lion eventually stops struggling and I hiss in triumph. My teeth slice through its neck like butter. I greedily drink as the blood causes the burning in my throat to subside. It wasn't as satisfying as human blood, but it was enough. Before long the blood stopped flowing and I sat back in astonishment.

"I told you that you could do it." Jasper said behind me. "Even though you made quite a mess."

As my thoughts begin to come back to me, I notice that the lion has turned me clothes to shreds. Thankfully my pants were still intact, but my shirt was not salvageable. They were bloodstained and I could feel the blood drying around my mouth. "Oops."

Jasper smiled. "It's okay. This is actually expected your first time."

"But these aren't my clothes."

Jasper shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Alice never lets us wear the same thing twice anyways. You'll learn how to stay clean over time. Are you still hungry?"

"Is it bad if say yes?"

"Not at all." Jasper subtly sniffed the air. "There's a herd of deer not too far from here. It won't be as good as the lion because they aren't carnivores, but it'll be easier to take down. Sound okay?"

"Yeah," I shake my head. "Sounds great."

We decided to head home after taking down a few deer each, which was a lot simpler task than the lion. I tried to sneak into my room unnoticed, but Rosalie caught me outside my door. "That's hot."

"Shut up."

Emmett walks by and winces. "Been there, dude."

Rosalie laughs manically and follows him into their bedroom.

I roll my eyes and go to get changed.

* * *

The next week passed the same. I had near daily hunting trips, as the animal blood burned out a lot quicker than human. I was always accompanied by Jasper, who I had now declared as my best friend. Occasionally, other Cullens would join us. (Our hunt with Emmett had been… interesting.)

I was growing accustomed to my new life. In each hunt, my kills became cleaner and cleaner. I bonded more with each of the Cullens, becoming more a part of the family. Something that hadn't improved was my fever. That had gotten progressively worse. I told Carlisle and he said he's look into it. I still miss my old life terribly, but I'm adapting.

I notice something is off when Jasper and I are returning from a hunt. I'm quite proud of myself, as today is the first day that I have managed hunting without tearing or getting blood on my clothes. But something is wrong.

Jasper must have sensed it too. He stopped walking. All of a sudden, he growls. "Son of a-" He ran.

"Jasper!" I took off after him. We wound up back at the house. Everyone is on the front yard, including a girl I don't recognize. She stands off to the side looking uncomfortable while Edward fights with what looks like the whole family.

Jasper joins in. "What do you think you're doing?" He screams, "Do you want her killed?"

Edward growls quietly. "You two were gone! I was planning on having her home before you came back, but you're earlier than planned!"

I start to step forward. "What-"

"DON'T MOVE!" Everyone shouts.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "What is going on?"

Jasper grits his teeth. "Edward brought his girlfriend, Bella. She's human."

My eyes widen. "What the hell, Edward!"

Everyone starts talking at once again. As the seconds pass, I begin to hear one noise above the rest.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Bella's heartbeat.

"Oh no."

Eight pairs of eyes fix themselves on me. Edward growls low in his throat.

Bella looks between us all and starts backing up. "Maybe I should- AH!" Bella collapses to the ground.

Out of habit, I rush to her side. "Are you okay?"

She scrambles back, but winces and reaches toward her ankle. "I-I stepped in a hole and… how are you not-"

"Shhh, you're in pain." I gently examine her ankle. "Yeah, it's definitely twisted, maybe even broken."

"Eugene, I swear to-"

"Shh, Edward. Wait."

A song that I haven't heard in ages comes into my head. "You have got to be kidding me," I mutter. All of a sudden, I know what to do. I place my hands over her injury and sing the lyrics in my head.

 _Flower gleam and glow… let your power shine…_

A soft golden light emits from my hands and wraps around Bella's injury.

 _Make the clock reverse… bring back what once was mine…_

The light grows stronger, and then dims rapidly. I sit back and Bella gasps. Edward pushes his way past me and kneels at her side. "What did you do?"

Bella was staring at me in shock. "He… He healed me."

"How?" Alice asks.

I shrug and stand. "I don't know."

Edward helps his girlfriend to her feet. She stands easily.

Carlisle grins and places his hand on my shoulder. "Well, we now know what your ability is!"

"Yeah, who would have thought that Bella's clumsiness would come in handy," Emmett teases.

"Shut up," The group choruses.

Carlisle's hand is still on my shoulder. By the amount of pressure he is using, I can tell that it is more than just friendliness. He's making it impossible for me to leave his side. And based on the fast that Bella's heartbeat is getting louder with every passing second, it's the right move.

Carlisle must feel me stiffen, because he says, "Edward, I think it's best that you take Bella home now. Meet us inside when you return."

He steers me to the house, never once relenting his hold, even when we are inside. It isn't until Edward returns that he finally lets go. I let out a shuttering breath, even though I don't need it anymore. "Thank you."

"Of course," Carlisle says. "Not that we are all here, we can discuss the discovery of your gift."

"Is healing a bad thing?" I ask.

Carlisle shakes his head frantically. "No! Far from it, actually. Based on what we are, healing is actually a beautiful gift."

I am confused. "Then why are we having a discussion about it?"

"A lot of times, a vampire's gift has something to do with their previous life," Alice explains. "We are trying to figure out what caused your healing."

I study everyone's faces to see if they are joking. They are completely solemn. I know exactly how it happened! Without warning, I burst into laughter. It makes no sense why, but I just keep laughing and laughing.

"Eugene, are you okay?"

I try to compose myself. "I'm sorry, I'm just appreciating the irony of it all."

"Irony?"

"I know exactly where my gift comes from."

All the Cullens lean forward in anticipation.

"You all know how I am, um, was engaged to a royal?" I ask.

The Cullens nod. Something must click for Jasper. "Ohhhhh."

I smile in confirmation.

"Well that royal is Princess Rapunzel."

I watch their faces as they connect the dots.

"You're Flynn Rider?" Rosalie asks.

When I nod, Emmett laughs loudly, "Dude, you were my idol!" I smiled slightly.

"Be that as it may," Carlisle says. "How does that explain your gift?"

"How much do you know about… my time with Rapunzel?" I ask.

"Only rumors. People saying you died." I stare at him with a small smile. He got the hint. "Don't tell me…"

I sigh and begin to tell my story. "I was on the run from the royal guard because I had stolen the Princesses Crown. I saw a tower and I climbed it. Little did I know, that was where the Princess had been kept for 18 years."

"Wow."

"Wow is right. I didn't know she was the Princess, however. She offered me a deal; I take her to see the floating lanterns and she would give me the crown back."

"You mean the lanterns that are released in her honor?" Edward asks.

"Yep."

"Oh, the irony."

"Exactly. Anyway, I agreed. Skip all the details about our trip. The only thing you need to know is that we fell in love along the way."

"AW."

"Shut up, Emmett."

I blush slightly. "Yeah, um, what we didn't know was that the woman who kidnapped Rapunzel, Gothel, had been following us. She kidnapped her, again, and turned me into the guard."

Jasper leans forward. "How did you get out of this one?"

"I'm getting there." I mentally prepare myself for this part of the tale. "I escaped using the help of some thugs-"

"Excuse me, thugs?"

"Yes, Rosalie, keep up. I went to the tower with the intent of recuing my love, but as soon as I crawled through the window, Gothel stabbed me." I hold up my hand before anyone could say anything. "Let me finish. Rapunzel made a deal that she would go with Gothel if she was allowed to heal me."

"Heal you?" Carlisle asks. "You mean, the rumor that her hair had healing powers is true?"

I wince. "Did I not mention that?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Oh, well, yeah that's true. Anyway, she comes over to heal me, but I knew that there was no way I would let Gothel take her. So I did the first thing I could think of. I cut her hair."

The Cullens gasp. "Eugene, you just killed yourself!"

I wave. "Um, hi. Right here. And I would do it again in a heartbeat if it means my love would be safe. Yes, I died. Rapunzel was so distraught, she started crying over my body. And even though her hair was gone, the power still remained inside her. Her tears brought me back to life and you know the rest."

Carlisle nods slowly. "So the power left over in you after she brought you back manifested after you became a vampire."

"Exactly."

Emmett grins. "That is so cool."

Esme threw a pillow at him. "Emmett, dying is not 'cool'."

"Sorry,"

I grin. "No, you're right. It was cool, albeit terrifying at the time."

Suddenly, everyone in the room stiffens. "What is it?" I ask.

"Can't you smell them?" Rosalie hisses.

"I don't smell anything! Who's them?"

Edward growls. "The wolves are on our land."


End file.
